This hateful marriage
by charliekitty44
Summary: Clarisse is the future Heir to the Akimayo clan and for her village she must marry the cold, prideful Itachi Uchiha and he has a plan to make her life a living hell form the moment he says "I do". ButHis best friend Kakashi steps in to comfort the heiress
1. the treaty with the Uchihas

**Author note: This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me . ****I am gonna try to upload as much as i can, please Review tell me what you like or what i can fix.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong> The treaty with the Uchiha's

Sunlight poured in through the open window onto Clarisse's sleeping figure. She uttered a tired groan and fluttered her eyes open, expecting to see her familiar bedroom walls with her paintings and pictures adorning it, but was greeted with elegant decorated walls with no personal touches to it other than the soft Caramel colored walls. Clarisse shot up and bewilderingly stared at her surrounding wondering just where in the heck she was. Then being the skilled ninja she was she thought rationally and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she was definitely not at home but in the Uchiha compound, or as Clarisse personally liked to refer to them as 'uptight' only in her mind of course.

She absorbed her surroundings, a handsome wooden desk, dresser, a door which possibly led to a bathroom and a book shelf with old looking volumes. '_Jeez'_ Clarisse thought '_why do these people like to make every thing look expensive and ancient, I bet they even make the books all extravagant to'_. She made her way to the window and saw that it was barley dawn, and surly the Uchihas did not get up so early like Clarisse was accustomed to. She shut the window and made her way to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower so it could help her start the day with as less stress as possible.

She carefully turned on the water to a perfect temperature and started to strip off her clothes. She stepped in and let the water pour on her body, wishing that it could wash away all her burdens. Sighing she washed of her perfectly toned body with the expensive soaps the Uchihas had provided her with. She washed her beautiful, silky, long black hair that reached the small of her back, making sure to massage not scratch her scalp. When she was finished she stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip, and dried her self with a fluffy purple towel.

She then turned to face the mirror that was covered in steam, she flicked her hand and that steam collected itself and went down the drain. The mirror reflected the face of a young 17 years old with calm eyes, Porcelain colored skin, long black dripping hair, and a mouth with irresistible red lips that men would kill to kiss. Clarisse stared but she didn't see what people described her as , a sculptural body that was beautiful with amazing grace, she just saw a girl who must hold her head high because it was her duty.

Clarisse felt like cursing at her reflection, it was more of a curse to be like this, part of a powerful clan with lots of pressure on your mind. Clarisse looked down and griped the sink with stunning force that it shattered. Clarisse's eyes widened and quickly fixed the sink with a mending jutsu, she hurriedly walked out, not meeting her reflection. If people could see what Clarisse's life was like then it would be easy to comprehend her feelings towards herself…it was all so demanding and required as little emotional breakdowns as possible. Although Clarisse was not a person to break face in difficult situations, she felt aggravated not knowing what awaited her in the meeting.

She looked at the clock by the desk and saw it was 7:30. She quickly chose purple kimono with pink sakura's adorning it and let her wet hair down and used her water controlling jutsu to dry her hair quickly. She dressed semi formal because the Uchihas would be proposing a treaty with her clan, the powerful Akimayo clan and it involved her, even thought the terms were unknown to her. She guessed it was something to do with the war tension between her village and Konoha.

She then went to sit by the window giving her a perfect view of the lake that the Uchiha's had in their compound. It was a nice view the water was crystal blue and was surrounded by grass and trees with one lone sakura tree by the far side of the lake. Clarisse stared until a tap at her door got her attention.

Sitting up strait with graceful presences she said "Come in". A maid walked in and said

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I trust you slept well my lady."

"Yes, I slept well, arigato."

"When my lady is ready Akimayo sama and Uchiha sama bid for your presence for breakfast."

"Very well I will be down in a couple of minutes, if that is all you are dismissed." "Arigato Akimayo sama" the maid bowed and left. Clarisse reluctantly got up and faced the mirror to make sure she was properly groomed and walked out heading to the main table. She walked slowly and gracefully, never stopping to ogle at her surroundings, just casually glancing at the spacious living rooms the house had.

As she neared the dinning hall she heard her mother and lady Uchiha conversing as well as her father and the head of the Uchiha clan. Clarisse walked in and five pairs of eyes greeted her. She then bowed and said

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Gomen I am a bit late."

Fugaku said "It is all right Akimayo san the trip must have been tiring I hope you slept well?"

"Yes I did, I thank you for your hospitality." Clarisse said with a gracious smile. Mikoto smiled and said "Not at all dear we thank you for coming."

Clarisse then sat on her fathers left, her mother was on right it was the same with the Uchihas except the eldest son was not yet present and the younger one, Clarisse presumed, sat on his mother's right. Clarisse had never met them before but she remembered her mother telling her that the youngest son was named Sasuke and the eldest Itachi.

The young boy nodded and said "Hello my name I Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 7, nice to meet you." Clarisse nodded and said "Nice to meet you too, I am Akimayo Clarisse I'm 17 years old." He slightly tilted his head and said "Clarisse…that is a unique but pretty name." Clarisse was used to hearing this and said with a smile " Thank you" Clarisse then stirred conversation with Sasuke but was thinking about the eldest Uchiha son, what did the rumored man really look like? Was he really handsome and the ultimate 'sex god' as many girls had described him. Clarisse blushed at the thought of how her friends had described him when they saw him on one of his missions, they could be so immature… she was lost in thought when she felt tremendous chakra coming towards the dinning room, Clarisse was about to take her katana out when Mikoto said "Itachi where have you been, you have kept our guest waiting."

Then a tall, raven haired young man with a well toned body walked in. He bowed and said "My apologies I had a meeting with the Hokage and it ran later than expected."

As he was leaning back up, Clarisse meet his blood red eyes staring intently at her. She suppressed the urge to jump back in defense. She had pictured him to be polite and courteous but this man that was in front of her was not the idol man many people described him as, he was dangerous and rude. Clarisse held her ground and activated her own bloodline making her eyes turn from brown to a deep purple.

The two families sensed the hostility coming from Itachi and Mikoto exclaimed in a slightly panicked voice "Itachi! Please we have guests!" Clarisse immediately deactivated her kekkei genkai and tried to not breathe as if she had just run for her life. Clarisse reached for her glass of water and didn't need her kekkei genkai to figure this out; Itachi Uchiha hated her and could possibly want to kill her on the spot for some unknown reason. Clarisse then glanced at every one to do a bit of face reading, something she exceeded in. Both Uchiha heads were a bit tense, only a minuscule movement of their muscle told her this, and Sasuke was just sweating it trying not tremble.

She then glanced at Atsushi and Michiko both had disapproving expressions, her father coldly said

"If this is the way you will treat us than we have nothing to do here."

Fugaku than hurriedly stood up and bowed and said "My deepest apologies, my son was just uneasy from the meeting."

Itachi than stood up and bowed "I apologize I was a bit excited from the meeting."

The head of the Akimayo clan then said "Very well then, if no insult was meant than I apologies too." Even with the apologies said Clarisse could tell that their was no mistake on itachi's part. Speaking of which he was glaring at his plate and Clarisse could feel all of the killer intent in his mind and it was all directed at her. But Clarisse thought _'Why should I stand for this crap I'm an Akimayo I have my rank, damn it!_' she was the first to recover and engaged Mikoto in conversation. Her father approving of Clarisse's action talked politics with Fugaku. The maids brought the food out which had a mixture of exotic smells, Clarisse would have enjoyed it if it had not been for Itachi and his killer mood that made the room feel cold and distant.

Clarisse's bloodline limit aloud her to feel emotions, read minds and many other useful things like controlling the mind, all these things made he sensitive to peoples feelings, so Itachi's mood affected her a bit. As they were finished Fugaku stood up and invited everyone to the family room,_ 'As if they ever used it for family purposes_.' thought Clarisse. Everyone sat down and Fugaku said

"Akimayo Sama I think it is time to discuss the treaty is that alright?"

"Yes I agree the sooner we settle this down the better."

Clarisse was paying rapid attention so she could see how she was involved in this. Then her father said "The simplest way to keep the peace with Konoha and Aozora is by a marriage contract."

Clarisse was dumbstruck for a split second then thought _'I'm going to marry a man who feels only hate towards me'_ she shot a shocked look at the ground and slowly looked up only to met Itachi's red eyes with a flash of anger crossing his face. Quietness settled in the room, you could probably hear a pin drop. A flash of surprise crossed Fugaku's face, he had been expecting some sort of trade or a different sort of arrangement with the Akimayo's but this was a great opportunity. If the clans merged together then a war wouldn't start and his son would be married to a powerful kunoichi that would produce a great heir.

"Yes I believe that is the simplest way without too much conflict, we must send a message to the Hokage immediately".

Mikoto and Michiko looked like they couldn't be happier that their children would marry. Itachi stopped looking at Clarisse and instead looked at his father, he knew that this would solve many problems so decided to stop acting like a child and accept the damn treaty with dignity...for now. He looked at his father and at Atsushi who had already sent the messenger to the Hokage, then at his mother and Michiko who were having wedding plans formalized.

He looked at the girl, he was a bit shocked because she hadn't showed emotion, not that he had seen anyway, this got him angry. A mere girl could keep her face so expressionless in this type of situation. He decided to act polite so he said " Father that is a great solution." Then it hit him , he should just make the girls life a living hell after the moment he said "I do".


	2. sweet dreams

**Author note: here is chapter two enjoy! I had trouble with my computer so I couldn't update earlier. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, only Clarisse**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Preparations <strong>

The meeting was over and every one had gone about to do their own business. Clarisse walked with her eyes fixed on the floor, step..step...step..drip,she stopped and put a hand on her cheek and felt hot tears running down her cheek . The knot in her throat was tight and threatening to give way, so she quickened her pace until she reached the polished wooden door. She opened it and quietly shut the door with a click. She rested her head against it until she could hold the tears no more.

She slid to the ground, sobbing hard into her hands. Why did this man hate her so much? she hadn't done anything to insult him..at least not that she knew.

The whole situation was strange; having an arranged marriage with a strange man and crying like their was no tomorrow. Clarisse had not cried this hard since she was a young child, it was so unfamiliar to have tears pouring out of her eye's. She pounded the floor with her fists, successfully cracking the wooden floor. She was so distracted with her new found agony she didn't notice this and the silent,silver haired stranger listening through the door.

Itachi was lying on his bed, to anyone it looked like he was sleeping but he was just meditating. He felt it was necessary to push earlier events to the back of his mind and think of any suicidal missions he could go for a nice killing spree, he smirked at this. All the ninjas that crossed his path would be his victims, the ones punished for his life being so chaotic. His lips only stretched for a bit until he felt a familiar silent presence coming towards his door, he looked at the door and said in a monotone voice "Come in Kakashi".

A silver haired man stepped in with full Anbu gear on, he removed his dog mask only to show another mask underneath. He grinned and said "Can never surprise you huh?" his visible eye studying the stoic Uchiha."That would be impossible Hatake. At least to you it is.

Itachi said with another smirk tugging at his lips. "So what is it? Is it such an emergency that you had no time to have a decent appearance?"

Kakashi let out a chuckle and said "That would be correct, the Hokage sent you a scroll. Here". He threw the scroll which Itachi caught with ease. He opened it quickly scanned it and thrust it into a drawer, Kakashi, who had been looking at him with questioning eyes, said abruptly "Spill it Uchiha, whats going on? You have not been acting like yourself since I got here".

Itachi looked at him and said " Nothing, that is of your concern...". Then after Kakashi was turning to leave he said "I am getting married to the heir of the Akimayo clan".

Kakashi turned around and his visible eye wide, he grinned and said "Well, well, well young Itachi is settling down with the heir of the Akimayo clan. I heard that they are legendary for their beauty. You are one lucky bastard to have a women like that in your bed." Kakashi's inner pervert was seeping out and he started muttering things under his breath. He took out his famous orange book out and held it up for Itachi to see.

"Itachi you will need one of these so that she doesn't get bored with you so quickly".

Itachi ignored him and looked out his window into the clear lake. Kakashi lifted a silver eyebrow and said "Why aren't you leaping with joy? Your not satisfied with this terrific out come?"

Itachi looked at his friend in an irritated way and said "She is weak...I don't need a burned that will slow me down. I would rather not be bothered with stupid things like marriage and women wanting to be pleased".

Kakashi was taken aback by his comment and did not reply immediately, but then said "Was this arrangement decided today?"

"Yes, the Akimayo's are here in the compound, they came because the Hokage and my father invited them".

Itachi closed his eyes and Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed and said "So they are here. Have you treated her in a...uh...special way?" Itachi looked at him with an elegant eye brow raised " What do you think Kakashi, that I would welcome her with open arms or some other stupidity?" Kakashi could only look at his friend in silent disbelief, how could his best friend hate a women so much for just doing what was best for the two villages?

Kakashi said "Well then looks like your future bride is going to walk naked during a blizzard, bye Itachi." And with that said he saluted him and poof-ed out of the room.

**~With Kakashi~**

That was one way to avoid the Uchiha's wrath Kakashi thought while he read his favorite book. 10 Miles away from a pissed Itachi. Kakashi closed his book in curious wonder, _'Had the crying girl been the Akimayo girl...if so how would she cope with a beastly husband when she couldn't handle the announcement of the wedding?_'

He started to jump towards his house so that he could analyze the whole situation calmly. He reached his two story house that was located in a small forest . A very peaceful place, just the way he liked it. No one really bothered him hear so he had privacy most of the time, unless people trespassed. Which nobody had the balls to do, no one even put a foot in without permission or unless he knew them.

He unlocked his door and went straight into the kitchen to get him self some sake and his favorite dessert...coffee ice cream with pecans. He went to the living room and plopped himself on the couch with his head comfortably against a pillow. He started drinking from his cup and scooping large amounts of ice cream into his unmasked mouth. Kakashi only let his face un covered in his house because no one saw him, and if girls caught a glimpse of his handsome face then he would have rabid fan girls after him.

he ate calmly and let his mind wander of possible outcomes in Itachi's marriage. He thought for about half an hour and had come up with many possibility's ; 1. Itachi would kill his future wife and would make it look like an accident, 2. he would make her life a living hell that would make the devil himself want to take him up as a son, or 3. he would realize how lucky he was and manage to turn his hate to love.

Kakashi put his money on the first two because the last was very unlikely. Itachi had not had a relationship with any one and it seemed almost stupid to think about that possibility. But Kakashi was far from the stupid and he knew that even this could be possible. If the girl some how survived the first weeks of her marriage and somehow manage to be acknowledged in some small form by Itachi then she could make him feel a tiny tick tack size love for her...but that was up to her, and how much patience and tolerance she had. Kakashi really hoped that she would manage that with as little emotional break downs as possible.

He did not know any thing about Clarisse, only that she was crying, what he didn't know was that she was not a person to walk away, she stood up and took the bull by the horns. He had only heard the girl crying her soul out which made her a fragile person in his eyes. Kakashi finished the rest of his ice cream and said "Stupid itachi you make me get wrinkles, I'm getting old because of you...". He went straight up stairs and decided to take a hot bath to cool and relax his body.

**~The Uchiha compound~**

Itachi glared at the spot where Kakashi had been, he could have gone after him but he was not in the mood, he would get payback later. At the moment he planned to enclose himself in his room and stay their until he was summoned to play host. He shifted onto a more comfortable position and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him. Itachi drifted off to peaceful sleep at first, but then he saw a blurry shadow in the distance. He saw that it was moving rapidly and make flapping noises, he guessed it was a bird of some sort.

He started walking towards the noise and saw that it was indeed a bird, a black raven with red eyes. It beckoned him to follow and it flew with great speed towards a tall door, it then flew straight through it. Itachi gazed at the door not sure if it was safe to open it, he raised a hesitant hand towards the door knob. He turned it slowly opening a crack just enough to see inside it. At first he saw nothing only a blinding white light, but when his eyes adjusted he saw a girl dressed in a white kimono standing at an altar with her back towards him. There was a lot of people in the room, he looked at the faces closely and saw that his family was there and so was some people from the Akimayo clan. Itachi stepped inside and sat down on the back bench and tried to see the man who was next to the girl in white.

He caught a glimpse of the man and noticed that the man was him, dressed in an elegant white kimono. But the man was different...something was off...he was looking at the girl, Clarisse, with so much love and care he was holding her hand and smiling at her.

No this was wrong! This was not him! He looked bewilderingly at this fool of a man and shouted

" What the fuck are you doing? Let go of that bitch and kill her right now!" He started up towards the altar to kill the girl himself when both of them started to seal the marriage with a passionate kiss, now he was sprinting trying to get up their but the aisle only seemed to stretch with every step he took. The loving Itachi caressed Clarisse's face, whipping away tears of joy, they looked at each other for a long time, which seemed like forever to Itachi, then something weird happened Kakashi had walked up to the bride, hugged her and whispered "Sorry Itachi, but I love her too." With that they both disappeared in a whirl of ravens, leaving behind a stunned and a screaming Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this. Ill probably start with the wedding things next, I'll add violence next time lol<strong>


	3. developing a little emotion

**Hello! Third chapter up hope you guys enjoy it! Can I please get some reviews, I want to **

**know what you guys think about it. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (If I did Itachi would have a love life :P)**

_'Thinking' & **Recap**_

"Talking"

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter.3 <strong>

**~Recap~**

_Itachi glared at the spot where Kakashi had been, he could have gone after him but he was not in the mood, he would get payback later. At the moment he planned to enclose himself in his room and stay their until he was summoned to play host. He shifted onto a more comfortable position and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him. Itachi drifted off to peaceful sleep at first, but then he saw a blurry shadow in the distance. He saw that it was moving rapidly and make flapping noises, he guessed it was a bird of some sort. _

_He started walking towards the noise and saw that it was indeed a bird, a black raven with red eyes. It beckoned him to follow and it flew with great speed towards a tall door, it then flew straight through it. Itachi gazed at the door not sure if it was safe to open it, he raised a hesitant hand towards the door knob. He turned it slowly opening a crack just enough to see inside it. At first he saw nothing only a blinding white light, but when his eyes adjusted he saw a girl dressed in a white kimono standing at an altar with her back towards him. There was a lot of people in the room, he looked at the faces closely and saw that his family was there and so was some people from the Akimayo clan. Itachi stepped inside and sat down on the back bench and tried to see the man who was next to the girl in white. He caught a glimpse of the man and noticed that the man was him, dressed in an elegant white kimono. But the man was different...something was off...he was looking at the girl, Clarisse, with so much love and care he was holding her hand and smiling at her. No this was wrong! This was not him! He looked bewilderingly at this fool of a man and shouted _

_" What the fuck are you doing? Let go of that bitch and kill her right now!"_

_He started up towards the altar to kill the girl himself when the happy couple started to seal the marriage with a passionate kiss, this angered him even further. He was sprinting down the aisle trying to get up their but the aisle only seemed to stretch with every step he took. The loving Itachi caressed Clarisse's face, whipping away tears of joy, they looked at each other for a long time, which seemed like forever to Itachi, then something weird happened Kakashi had walked up to the bride, hugged her and whispered "Sorry Itachi, but I love her too." With that they both disappeared in a whirl of ravens, leaving behind a stunned and a screaming Itachi._

**~end Recap~**

Itachi was unable to move his body, he could only stare at the dream Itachi going ballistic over his missing bride. The people in the church sat motionlessly in the benches, their faces were blank but both Itachi's could hear whispers that said

"who would have guessed...the grooms best friend."

"This is an embarrassment to both clan's how disrespectful."

"I am disappointed in you Itachi."

"Serves him right! He is good at every thing else but he can't even retain a women from leaving his side Hahahaha".

Itachi slowly lowered his gaze towards the floor feeling hot with embarrassed and felt ashamed for his dream self's shameful situation. He really wanted to go up to his stupid self and punch some sense into him. Itachi snapped his head back up and charged at the still screaming Itachi, after all this was a dream so he could do what ever the hell he wanted. He was with in a foot from his target when things suddenly started to waver and the scenery changed into a swirl of colors and then a wooden door appeared in front of Itachi. The door was tall and it felt as if it held a big secret, daring Itachi to open it. His eye lids lowered and gave the door a suspicions look debating whether to open it or to leave it closed.

'T_his...this is some suspenseful joke...what a strange dream'. _

He reached a hand towards the door knob and grasped it in his hand and turned the door knob cautiously. Light poured from the crack Itachi threw it open and was blinded with the surprising glow of the light. He raised his arm to shield his eyes and tried to make out what was inside, some blurs were starting to becoming solid-

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Itachi's eyes fluttered opene and saw that his arm was still in-front of his eyes. He slowly lowered his hand and turned towards the door

"Come in".

A maid came in and bowed, Itachi noticed that this one was one of his mothers maids, they were like messenger birds really, she sent them to do the hard **cough*dirty*cough** work.

"Uchia sama, lady Uchiha would like to see you in the library, she says that it is an urgent matter about the up coming event"

. Itachi gave the maid a cold glance and said nonchalantly "I have a mission to report to. I am must go".

The maid was looking respectfully at the ground, with her hands clasped in front of her, looked up just in time to see some papers by the window flutter by a gust of wind. The maid looked around hopelessly for the young master, she did not want to let lady Uchiha down by telling her that she could not stop Itachi from leaving.

'_Oh no... why must master Itachi run off at a time like this. Lady Uchiha is going to be displeased.'_

The trees were just a blur to Itachi as he sped through the forest with incredible speed. He had his eyes fixed straight ahead, with a murderous glare adorning his handsome face, trying to find the quickest way to the hokage tower. A while ago he had decided to stay home for a couple of hours to rest and try to keep a cool mind before going on the mission but when the maid had come in with the whole idea of him planing the wedding he knew he had to take his shit and get the hell out. It was a beautiful sunny day to sit and rest but Itachi felt ice cold and was not going to rest any time soon.

He started to think of everything as he jumped through trees and his eyes hardened as he thought 'M_y mother expects me to start make wedding arrangements the very day I find out I'm engaged! What a foolish women, why would I even want to plan a whole event for something that means absolutely nothing to me! That Akimayo girl can just take on all of the wedding crap on her own ! Their is no fucking way I will be dragged into this when I have __more pressing matters to deal with. And what's with this dream...I truly despise that girl but out of all people she could run off with Kakashi? That is not right...why not some idiot who nobody knows.'_

Still deep in thought he arrived at the city's edge, he jumped onto the roof tops and made his way to the hokage tower in record time.

He walked casually into the hokage tower not wanting to barge in like a barbarian and attract the unwanted attention of his fellow ninja. He slowly walked up the flight of stairs leadding to the top floor, he wanted to collect him self so that the hokage did not notice anything peculiar about him. He opened the wooden door to the top floor and saw a young secretary with light brown hair, a fishnet shirt with a black undershirt, quickly writing things down on a long scroll. She did not notice Itachis silent figure in front of her, she kept writing and mumbling thing under her breath. Itachi waited patiently for the girl to realize he was in front of her face but to no avail.

Honestly the girl was the worst secretary possible, he could have an assassin and she would not have noticed anything.

The girl mumbled "Why do I have to do this now...its my break...Why can't the old man see that I have to go...he can do this him self...If a hot man would come and take me so we could bang...ahhhh I wish Itachi san would show up more often around here...yeah that would be fun if me and him were to get some..."

She started to rub her thighs together and uttered moans of pleasure but still kept on writing. That made Itachi's lip twitch in disgust. How dare she have a wet fantasy of him on her job when she should be working, not to mention she was useless at failing to see him right in front of her. He decided it was time to draw a little attention to him self.

He parted his lips and let out a small

"Ahem"

The girl did not even look up, instead she dropped her pen and brought her hand under the small desk. She slid it up to her womanhood and moaned loudly as she brushed her fingers against herself. Itachi's jaw clenched he had been patient enough with this fool, he reached in too his sleeve and took out a sharp kunai.

He clenched it into a fist and

WHAM!

He split the desk in two, splinters flew everywhere. The girl leaped up smashed herself against the wall and crumpled to the floor. Terrified she snapped her head up too see who had seen her fooling around. Horror struck she saw it was the raven haired Uchiha. Blood rushed to her face she got on her knees and started throwing apologies at the floor.

'_OH MY GOD HAD HE HEARD EVRY THING HAD HE SEEN EVERY THING!' __**(**_**of course that's why he smashed the desk -_-)**

Itachi glared at her and said in a dangerously cold voice, that had been common in the last 24 hrs**,** "WHAT YOU HAVE DONE IS DISGUSTING AND REPULSIVE HOW DARE YOU SHAME THIS PLACE WITH THOSE ACTS! GO TO A CAT HOUSE TO DO THAT! DON'T YOU EVER DARE USE ME AS A TOOL TO FOOL AROUND! AND I WARN YOU THAT YOUR INSOLECE WILL COST YOU DEARLY!"

With that he opened the door and slammed it leaving behind the frantic sobbing secretary in crumpled heap begging for forgiveness.

Itachi had a dark smirk on his lips he had merely snapped at the girl, in reality he did not feel furious but she had shown embarrassment and fear and that made him feel smug with him self and he decided he would frighten her further by threatening her. He still had a small passage way to walk so the fiasco back their shouldn't have been heard all the way to the hokage's office. He racked the door lightly and heard a "Come in". He opened the door and stepped in shuting the door lightly. Itachi bowed respectfully and said

"I received a scroll from Kakashi and I came over here as soon as I could".

The old hokage nodded and said "Yes I have a mission for you at this precise moment and it is quite urgent."

Itachi looked at the hokage with an emotionless face waiting to be given instructions on the mission. The hokage looked at him with a slightly questioning gaze as if expecting him to decline the mission and seeing that he didn't he added;

"I am sorry if this has interrupted your schedule with the wedding I hope that you can find time to deal with that matter later".

The hokage thought that he saw something flicker in his eyes but decided it had been nothing, after all Itachi was very professional. '_I_ _hardly see any emotion from this young man at all. Except for today something has him troubled._' The hokage looked thoughtfully at him. Itachi had wished to give a death glare to the older man but he did not wish to die yet so he said

"It does not affect my schedule at all. I am able to go on the mission".

"Very well, the mission is an S class solo mission. You must go to the border of the rain village and get back a scroll that contains forbidden jutsu's from rouge ninja, who are presumably skilled. This ANUB mission must be completed within three days and casualatys on their side is alright, you must leave in one hour. Understood?"

"Hai, I shall be back in three days time".

"Oh one more thing Raven..." Itachi looked up expecting to get more instructions "Don't worry about about my secretary's punishment, it will be harsh".

Itachi felt a prickle of heat crawl to his face _'Damn it' _.He looked at the hokage and bowed "Arigato hokage sama".

POOF

The room filled with black smoke and the hokage stared where Itachi had been standing. He put his pipe into his mouth and blew out puffs of tobacco scented smoke '_Itachi seems to be slightly worried, must be because of the wedding. I hope this does not affect his mission.' _The old man was worried that something like this would happen to the young Uchiha someday. He had never really been emotional that one. The hokage let out a small laugh '_Well he did just blush...lets see how Raven can handle something outside of his comfot box'._

**Well that's it for the chapter I think Itachi has finally snapped and is going to go on a rampage. :P Raven is Itachi's ANUB name in case you were wondering. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU PEOPLE! ****I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY LOVE/LIKE/HATE AND IF YOU HAVE TIPS THEY ARE WELCOME 3**

**I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY IF YOU TURN THIS :*{ TO THIS 8D**


End file.
